


The Results Of A Pep Talk

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Tina has a crush and Amy urges her to go for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAVENSCORE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/gifts).



"T, I've been telling you this for a week. Whoever this person is, call them. You said you have their number. You're not getting any results by sitting on your ass and thinking about them. You have a crush, so ask them out. The worst they could say is no. You know I'm right." 

"Yeah, Ames, I know. There's a more complicated relationship in the way of just asking them out." 

"Excuses, excuses. You're going to call them by the time I walk away." 

"What makes you think I will," Tina challenged, albeit jokingly. 

"Like I said earlier, you know I'm right." 

Tina rolled her eyes at her best friend. Amy gave her a final look that told her she was serious about calling her crush as soon as she left. After she got her message across, she walked off toward her car parked a little ways off the street. 

Tina watched Amy as she walked down the street, at the same time pulling out her phone to make the call like she promised. She heard their shared ringtone even from a ways down the street. She watched as Amy looked at her phone, probably wondering why she saw Tina's name on the screen, before picking up. 

"Hey, T, what's up?" The confusion was evident in her voice. She had turned around to face Tina when she answered. 

"I'm calling to tell you that were right. I'm doing it." 

"So why are you talking to m-" At Amy's realization both of them hung up their phones and met halfway. "You could have just told me, T. I would have said yes." Amy reached for Tina's hands, taking them and looking back in Tina's eyes. "I'm saying yes now."


End file.
